The death of James and Lily Potter
by nathan.gannaway.1
Summary: voldemort kills james and lily potter.


It was a dark and uneventful night in a charming little village. This village had no idea that one person could become the most evil man in history. This man's name was Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was a half-blood wizard, because he had a muggle father and a witch mother. Now, Tom preferred to be referred to another name, Lord Voldemort. This name horrified the hearts of many witches and wizards as he was the most powerful dark wizard of all time, or so he shall be.

He had arrived at a house with a large front garden and a gate. He opened the gate, knowing he would be expected by the residents. He smiled heartlessly as he walked along the path as there was no sort of defence. He concealed most of his face within his hood and when he reached the door, he stopped and reached in his cloak. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the handle. He muttered "_Alohomora" _but the door stayed locked. He frowned and raised his wand to the lock.

"Reducto!" he cried and the door blasted off its hinges. He slowly stepped inside and chuckled to himself.

He reached to a picture of a young woman cradling a baby in her arms alongside a man with round glasses and black hair. Voldemort pressed on to the living room and raised his wand in case of any sort of attack. He paced through the room and into the kitchen. He then went to the hallway once more and heard on the landing,

"Lily, you take Harry. I'll hold him off."

Voldemort looked up and saw the man in the picture with his wand at the ready aiming towards him.

"Come now, James. You know I just want to kill the boy. Don't make me kill you aswell" said Voldemort

As he uttered those words, a red flash of light came from the man's wand and hit Voldemort in the hand. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. He reached down and blocked the next attack. He then yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and a green light raced out of his wand and hit the man square in the chest. He lay on the floor motionless and lifeless.

Voldemort passed up the stairs and over the man's dead body. He heard a lock sound and turned his head to the source of the sound. He walked towards the locked door and pointed his wand at the handle and muttered "_Alohomora" _and the key hole shined as the door unlocked. The door then swung open and inside was the woman from the picture speaking quietly to her baby. Then she turned to face Voldemort and cried. She told him not to kill her baby. He ignored her as if she had not spoken. He raised his wand and cast her aside.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" Lily sobbed  
"This is my last warning-" threatened Voldemort  
"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything..."

"Avada Kedavra"

As he said the curse, Lily threw herself between and took the force of green light and dropped dead on the floor. When the curse hit Lily, it rebounded and hit Voldemort. His body disappeared and a black fog flew straight at the little baby and created a lighting scar on his head which glowed bright yellow then dimmed into a cut on his forehead. The baby cried as he stared at his dead mother on the floor of his bedroom. A sound was heard outside and a gigantic man with scruffy black beard with a kind look in his face entered the house and came up the stairs.

"Li…Li…Lily. No. this can't be real," he sobbed. A load skidding noise outside startled the man and he leaped to the door. He relaxed when he saw the man who entered. He was a tall man with scruffy black hair and an unshaven face. He raised his hands to show he was no threat and walked slowly up the stairs.

"Hello, Rubeus. Why are you here?" the scruffy haired man asked.

"I could ask yeh the same question, Sirius," the large man replied.

"Dumbledore sent you didn't he?"

"Yeh know Dumbledore. 'e sent me a soon as 'e 'eard abou' poor James an' Lily,"

Then the large man picked up the baby and wrapped him in a blanket in his coat. He held the baby in his arms and carried him down to the gate outside. The other man followed.

"Take my bike, Hagrid. I won't need it tonight. I have to visit the one responsible for this. You remember Peter Pettigrew don't you? That's who gave Voldemort the information," Sirius told the large man.

"If yeh insist on it, Sirius," Hagrid replied.

With that, Hagrid placed the baby in the side car of the motorbike and started the engine. While Sirius disappeared with a load _crack._ Hagrid revved the engine and rode away. The motorbike lifted at the front and flew away into the distance to meet two figures at: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

This was the start for the baby, who was called Harry Potter.


End file.
